Realidade
by Krika Haruno
Summary: Ela julgava que aquele mundo não existia, mas numa viagem a Grécia descobriu que aquilo era real, muito real... FIC para Mrs. Margot


_**Saint Seiya(saga clássica) pertence ao Kurumada.**_

_**Lost Canvas pertence à Kurumada e Shiori Teshirogi **_

_**Fic feita por fãs para fãs, sem fins lucrativos.**_

**Realidade**

_Resumo: Ela julgava que aquele mundo não existia, mas numa viagem a Grécia descobriu que aquilo era real, muito real..._

_Presente de aniversário, Natal, Ano Novo (atrasado, muito atrasado) para Margot._

Jogou o corpo sobre a cama. Fora um final de semana diferente. Saíra sexta feira para a casa de sua melhor amiga e só voltara no domingo a noite. Desviou o olhar para algo pregado na porta do guarda roupa, que novamente tinha deixado aberto, era um pôster, com os dois amores de sua vida: Dégel e Kamus. Sim, era apaixonada por dois personagens de um anime. Louca? Muitos diziam. E que ate achava que era verdade, pois um dos seus assuntos favoritos era sobre o mundo Saint Seiya. Tanto que naquele final de semana, estava num evento de anime.

Os olhos fitavam intensamente os cabelos verdes de Dégel e os azuis de Kamus.

- "Seria muito bom se eles existissem..." – pensou. – acorda para vida Fabianne! – deu um salto da cama. – amanha é segunda e tem escola... – disse desanimada.

Voltou o olhar para o pôster, por alguns segundos uma ideia louca passou por sua mente, como seria se aquele mundo existisse? Se a paz do mundo ameaçada por deuses desequilibrados fosse intensamente defendida pelos cavaleiros de ouro? E que ela fizesse parte desse mundo?

- Loucura... – deu um suspiro desanimado. – mãe estou com fome! – gritou saindo para a cozinha.

Depois do jantar sentou-se na cama e de posse de um caderno, lápis e borracha pôs se a desenhar. Era um dos seus hobbies favoritos, desenhar, cantar e dar uma de atriz.

- Chegou isso para você. – disse o pai mostrando-lhe um envelope. – chegou sexta do correio.

- Para mim? – o fitou surpresa. – uma carta?

Pegou o objeto, virando para o lado do remetente. Leu, releu, leu novamente não acreditando. Sem perder um segundo rasgou a lateral do envelope, retirando o conteúdo.

Abriu a pequena carta, arregalando os olhos.

- O que foi Anne? – indagou o pai preocupado com a expressão dela.

- EU GANHEI! – deu um pulo da cama saltando no pescoço do pai. – EU GANHEI!

- Anne quer me soltar?

- Eu ganhei! – começou a dar pulinhos.

- Ganhou o que?

- Uma viagem! Eu vou para a Grécia!

- Como? – a mãe que estava no outro cômodo e escutou a gritaria apareceu. – como assim Grécia, Fabianne?

- Semana retrasada, o pessoal da escola nos levou numa exposição sobre a arte grega. Cada estudante ganhou um cupom para concorrer uma viagem a Grécia. – sorriu. – eu achei que não iria ganhar mas... EU VOU PARA A GRECIA!

Quinze dias depois...

Olhava para o painel a frente. Estava nervosa, em poucos minutos entraria no avião rumo a Grécia. Era um sonho que se realizava. Sempre teve vontade de conhecer o país, especialmente Atenas. E agora rumava para a terra mitológica dos cavaleiros de ouro.

Horas depois...

Ao ver a Acrópole de longe abriu um grande sorriso, ela era ainda mais magnífica que nas fotos. Foi levada para o hotel, onde se uniu a um grupo de turistas. Ficaria uma semana na capital grega e conheceria todos os pontos turísticos.

A semana passou num piscar de olhos e quando se deu conta já era quinta à noite, a data da volta seria no sábado. Deitada na cama do hotel fitava pela janela a Acrópole iluminada. Sua mente viajou... lembrava das cenas vistas no anime e no mangá em que aquele cenário era palco das mais difíceis batalhas. Permitiu-se imaginar se aquilo fosse verdade como seria? A Acrópole estaria envolvida por um cosmo a fim de manter os turistas longe? Ou havia uma passagem secreta que levaria aos templos escondidos?

Balançou a cabeça negativamente erguendo o corpo.

- Se fosse verdade, Atena cobraria os direitos autorais do Kurumada. – sorriu. – e.. ou Kamus ou o Dégel seriam meus. – sorriu mais ainda. – com certeza!

Levantou indo para a janela. Naquela época do ano, a cidade era mais fresca, com ventos úmidos vindo do Mediterrâneo.

- Com certeza os dois seriam meus...

Voltou para cama, já era tarde e precisava dormir, logo pela manha visitaria o ultimo ponto turístico, talvez o mais famoso de Atenas, a Acrópole...

E foi com toda a admiração que ergueu o olhar para as construções que seguiam morro a cima.

- É lindo... – murmurou.

Munida de óculos escuros e uma garrafinha de água, Fabianne começou a subir as escadarias danificadas pelos anos.

- "Será que vou encontrar com o Mu?" – pensou dando um sorriso. – "eu queria conhecer o Kiki."

O guia que seguia na frente contava sobre a construção daquele complexo de templos, mas Anne sequer ouvia, sua mente estava viajando, imaginando está subindo as doze casas e logo estaria na frente da décima primeira, a de Aquário.

O grupo chegou ao topo ficando admirados com a vista.

- Uau... – exclamou.

- Atenção, - disse o guia. – passeio livre por vinte minutos, o ponto de encontro será aqui.

A brasileira mal esperou o guia terminar a frase dirigiu-se para o templo de Atena. Subiu rapidamente os poucos degraus parando na "porta". Ergueu o olhar ate o alto, vendo os restantes dos entalhos no portal.

- "Shion com licença." – sorriu, entrando no recinto.

O outrora majestoso templo, não passa agora de ruínas. Devastado por guerras o templo ainda permanecia de pé por causa da genialidade de seu construtor, contudo parte das obras que o compunham ou estavam em museus ou destruída, como a famosa estatua de Atena Paternos, construída em ouro e marfim.

Anne olhava ao redor, mesmo sem o teto e muito destruído o templo parecia ter uma aura mágica, quase divina. A brasileira percorreu toda a extensão do templo chegando a uma parte mais preservada e cheia de andaimes, pois os trabalhos de reconstrução continuavam. Querendo desviar dos andaimes a garota procurou outro caminho, infelizmente algumas maquinas utilizadas para o trabalho forçado bloqueavam a passagem. Então avistou entre duas colunas tombadas uma pequena passagem.

Olhou ao redor para ver se alguém via, naquele momento só tinha alguns turistas japoneses tirando fotos, estavam tão entretidos que nem notariam. Caminhou rapidamente ate a passagem e de quatro passou por entre as colunas. Não era muito grande, mas o suficiente para se manter de quatro sem bater a cabeça.

Via do outro lado uma luz brilhante que julgou ser o sol, na pressa para sair acabou cortando o joelho numa lasca de mármore. Não se importou, pois só por estar naquele lugar valia a pena.

Alcançou a saída, saindo do outro lado. Limpou as pernas da poeira e fitou o ferimento. Era um corte insignificante. Sem reparar bem onde estava, saiu do templo pronto para admirar o restante da cidade, contudo...

- Uma floresta? – estranhou. – mas a cidade... – coçou a cabeça sem entender. Lembrava que tinha uma pequena mata atrás do templo, mas não uma floresta daquele tamanho.

Subitamente não escutava mais nada, nada do som dos carros, dos aviões e dos navios no porto, tudo estava num profundo silêncio.

- Juro que vi prédios aqui.

- O que faz aqui? – soou uma voz masculina.

Anne gelou. Certamente era algum guarda pronto para lhe passar um sermão. Respirou fundo e aos poucos foi virando o corpo.

- Desculpe seu guarda... eu não queria... – ergueu os olhos arregalando-os.

O rapaz a fitou receoso.

- Quem é você?

Ele aproximou um pouco mais e Anne pode ver. O rapaz era bem mais alto que ela, trajava sandálias tradicionais gregas ate a panturrilha, calça colada azul claro e uma blusa de algodão. Os cabelos desciam compridos num profundo verde, na face os olhos azuis eram protegidos por um par de lentes.

- Dé-gel...?

- Como sabe meu nome? – estranhou.

- Dégel...

De repente a visão ficou turva, perdeu os sentidos e só não foi ao chão porque o rapaz a segurou. Ele estranhou as vestes dela, mas antes de mais nada preocupou com o desmaio. Sem pensar duas vezes a levou para sua casa. As respostas viriam depois...

...Ouvia vozes, não sabia de quem poderia se tratar, o corpo estava dormente e foi com muita dificuldade que abriu os olhos...

- Ah! – gritou uma garota.

- Ah! – gritou um rapaz, que olhava a garota de perto e deu um salto quando a mesma gritou.

Anne levou as mãos ao coração.

- Nerd, essa garota é louca! – o rapaz estava no chão assustadíssimo.

Ela olhou para o rapaz, arregalando os olhos.

- Kár-dia? – gaguejou. Só podia está louca, aquele rapaz de olhos e cabelos azuis sem duvida era Kárdia, o cavaleiro do anime.

- Ela sabe o meu nome! – exclamou assustado.

- Pare de gritar Kárdia. – Dégel apareceu na porta trazendo uma pequena caixa de madeira nas mãos. – desculpe o meu amigo. – olhou para Anne.

A brasileira não se moveu. De certo estava sonhando, pois Dégel e Kárdia estavam na sua frente e definitivamente eles não passavam de personagens imaginados pelo escritor japonês. Aquilo só poderia ser uma visão.

- É isso. – disse a si mesma. – estou delirando, foi o sol. Peguei insolação e estou sonhando. – sorriu. – vou contar ate três e tudo vai sumir. Um, dois e três. – bateu palmas fechando os olhos.

Os dois rapazes acompanhavam a cena sem entender.

- Pronto. – abriu os olhos. – estou no hospital e... – parou de falar. As paredes de mármore continuavam e os dois continuavam lá olhando-a com curiosidade. – estou doida!

Dégel deu um tímido sorriso.

- Meu nome é Dégel. – aproximou.- como se chama?

Ela calou-se.

- Seu ferimento, - continuou sem se importar com o silencio dela. – está quase bom. – sentou na cama.

- Posso... posso te tocar...?

O aquariano arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Pode...

Ainda meio ressabiada, tocou o braço do rapaz.

- É de verdade... – ainda querendo confirmar, tocou o rosto do rapaz que corou. – é de verdade...

- Qual o seu nome? – indagou Dégel sem jeito.

- Fabianne... mas pode me chamar de Anne.

- É um prazer conhecê-la Anne.

- O prazer é todo meu. – disse impressionada. Virou o rosto olhando para Kárdia. – é igualzinho no mangá...

- Como sabe meu nome? – indagou desconfiado. – eu não te conheço.

- Mas... – calou-se, como explicaria que sabia de tudo da vida deles? E não apenas ela, como meio mundo sabia. – onde estou?

- Está no santuário de Atena. – disse o aquariano ajeitando os óculos. – onde você mora?

- Eu... – precisava pensar rápido. – sou do sul... desculpe... ainda me sinto meio zonza...

- Descanse. – sorriu. – voltarei mais tarde.

O aquariano levantou e arrastando o escorpião para fora saiu do quarto. Anne levantou, indo ate a janela. Os olhos piscaram varias vezes, não acreditava que estava vendo as demais casas.

- Estou no santuário...

Não havia explicação lógica, há poucos minutos estava nas ruínas do Pathernon e agora estava no verdadeiro santuário de Atena, mas como? Toda aquela história, todas aquelas pessoas não passavam de uma obra fictícia e como... voltou a deitar, talvez quando acordasse estaria no hospital ou no hotel e tudo não passaria de alucinação.

Enquanto isso na cozinha, Kárdia comia uma maça.

- Ela é doida nerd.

- Kárdia não fale assim. – disse polido.

- Será que uma espiã? Viu as roupas dela?

- É uma garota normal. Não senti nenhum cosmo vindo dela, apesar de está mentindo.

- Não falei? – sorriu. – vamos entregá-la para o mestre.

- Não. – disse frio. – ela vai ficar aqui e você vai manter a boca fechada.

Fechou a cara emburrado, para em seguida dá um sorriso lavado.

- O senhor nerd apaixonou-se pela esquisita.

Dégel deu um suspiro desanimado, às vezes o amigo parecia uma criança de dez anos.

- Vai embora Kárdia.

- Já não está aqui quem falou. – pegou uma maça. – fui.

Dégel voltou a fazer seus afazeres, mas a menina não saia de sua mente. Quem seria? De onde? E o que estaria fazendo perto da estatua?

Horas mais tarde...

Abriu os olhos sem pressa, pois queria ter certeza que tudo aquilo não passara de um sonho e o que veria no teto era o ventilador, mas foi com grande surpresa que viu o teto limpo. Ergueu a cabeça, e os mármores, os móveis antigos, a janela de madeira, tudo estava lá.

- Não foi um sonho...

Anne levantou e lentamente abriu a porta do quarto. Espiou pelo corredor, não vendo ninguém, mas escutou alguns barulhos vindo da ultima porta. Caminhou ate lá e bem devagar abriu a porta dando um pequeno sorriso. Dégel estava a beira de um fogão a lenha, preparando algo. A garota contemplou-o por um longo tempo. Era inacreditável pensar que o "homem dos seus sonhos" existia e que estava bem a sua frente. Queria continuar olhando-o, mas se ele a pegasse daquele jeito poderia interpretar de forma equivocada. Deu leves batidas na porta.

O aquariano virou-se.

- Entre. – disse baixo.

- Atrapalho? – indagou meio acanhada.

- Não. Sente-se, daqui a pouco vou servir o almoço.

- Eu dormir muito então... – disse sem graça.

- Estava cansada. – sorriu e voltou à atenção para as panelas.

Anne sentou-se passando a reparar na cozinha. Ela lembrava muito a cozinha de sua avó no interior.

- Vocês não têm servas que cozinham? – indagou.

- Gosto de cozinhar. – disse sem virar-se para ela. – elas só limpam.

- Entendi... e o Kárdia?

- Voltou para casa, se o deixasse aqui iria almoçar conosco. Já não bastou comer todas as minhas maças.

- Ele gosta mesmo. – disse. – desde pequeno.

O aquariano não a fitou, mas ficou curioso a respeito da afirmação. Como ela sabia daquilo?

Passados alguns minutos o cavaleiro colocou a comida na mesa. Anne gostou do cheiro, colocando uma quantidade razoável. A refeição foi feita em silêncio.

- Você cozinha muito bem!

- Obrigado. Aprendi ainda menino, quando morava em...

- Bluegaard. – disse.

- É... – a fitou curioso. – conhece?

- Não pessoalmente, só ouvi falar. – ficou sem jeito.

- Anne...

- Desculpe... – abaixou o rosto. – está parecendo que quero lhe enganar, por saber tantas coisas é que...

- É que...

- Promete não rir de mim ou me achar uma louca?

- Prometo.

Anne respirou fundo, não poderia enganá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo se contasse tudo, ele poderia achar que era uma louca.

- Bom... tudo começou...

Ela começou a narrar desde da primeira vez que ouvira falar do universo Saint Seiya e só omitiu um detalhe, o final da guerra santa de 1743.

- E é isso... – abaixou o rosto.

Dégel continuava a fita-la seriamente. Tudo que tinha acabado de ouvir era fantasioso, mas havia tantos detalhes e detalhes verdadeiros que começou a acreditar. Ele olhou para as roupas dela: uma calça azul, de um material que nunca viu, uma blusa branca de alças, blusa esta que nunca viu alguma moça usar. Os cabelos negros desciam em ondas ate as costas e os olhos perolados. No alto da cabeça funcionando como tiara um óculos de lente escura.

- Pode me chamar de louca. – disse diante do silêncio dele.

- Quer dizer que todo mundo sabe sobre nós?

- Não exatamente... só os fãs de.. vocês... mesmo assim as suas histórias não passam de fantasias... pelo menos era o que eu achava...

- De qual país é?

- Brasil...

- A colônia de Portugal.

- Ex- colônia, sua independência foi em 1822.

- Em que ano você está?

- 2011... _(vai essa data mesmo)_

- 2011? O mundo não acabou? – riu. – essas previsões...

- Corre um boato que vai acabar em 22/12/2012, mas eu não acredito nisso. – sorriu.

- Se um deus quiser dominar a Terra, nessa data, é plausível.

Os dois começaram a rir.

- Realmente é uma história e tanto.

- Acredita em mim?

- Acredito, mas há mais uma pessoa que precisa saber disso.

- Quem?

- Mestre Sage. Ate encontrarmos um modo de mandá-la de volta, ele precisa saber do porque de uma jovem no santuário. Não vai demorar muito para Kárdia fazer fofoca, isso se já não fez.

Anne riu da observação. O que fez com que aquariano a olhasse. Era uma menina muito bonita.

- Se não estiver sentindo nada, me acompanha ate o salão do mestre?

- Sim.

Os dois tomaram rumo para o templo, Anne olhava tudo admirada, as construções eram como estavam no anime.

- "Se a Shiori visse isso..." – pensou.

O casal encontrou o grande mestre num pequeno escritório. É evidente que Anne perdeu a fala diante de Sage.

- É igualzinho...

- Dégel... quem é ela?

- Mestre, ela tem algo a revelar.

Encorajada pelo aquariano, a brasileira contou tudo a Sage, que ouvia silenciosamente.

- Parece loucura, mas é isso.

- Realmente senhorita Anne... não sei se o fato de você ser do futuro, ou o fato das pessoas saberem sobre nós que me surpreende mais.

- O senhor sabe de uma maneira de fazê-la voltar? – indagou Dégel.

- Não, mas vamos investigar. Por enquanto peço que não conte isso a ninguém.

- Tem a minha palavra mestre Sage. Não contarei a ninguém, nem mesmo ao seu irmão.

O mestre a fitou surpreso. Ninguém no santuário sabia sobre ele, no entanto ela...

- Arrumarei um lugar para você ficar, pedirei roupas para você e se alguém perguntar diga que é de um vilarejo distante.

- Ela pode ficar na vila. – disse o aquariano. – não levantará suspeitas.

- Está certo.

E assim foi feito. Anne foi instalada na vila, para todos Sage inventou que ela era uma moça de uma vila distante para trabalhar no santuário, contudo Shion sendo bastante perspicaz acabou descobrindo. Anne solicitou uma obrigação e Sage achou melhor ela trabalhar no templo, assim evitaria perguntas dos moradores ou de outros cavaleiros. Dégel contou a Kárdia sobre o ocorrido e o escorpião prometeu ficar calado e com isso os dias passaram...

... Munida de uma vassoura, entrou na biblioteca do templo. Fazia pequenos serviços e estava adorando. Conhecia os costumes daquela época e estava se adaptando bem. Tinha ficado muito amiga de Kárdia e Shion era uma peça rara. Com os outros tinha contato, mas mais contido.

- "Esse lugar é mágico." – pensou, olhando para as prateleiras.

A garota olhou para o fundo da sala, viu Dégel sentado a mesa compenetrado num livro. Ele usava óculos.

- "Fica um charme assim." – pensou sorrindo.

Desde que chegara ao santuário via Dégel todos os dias, ora de manhã no templo, ora a tarde na vila. Em todas as vezes conversavam sobre aquela época e sobre o futuro. Antes mesmo de saber que ele era "real" dizia-se apaixonada por ele e agora conhecendo-o realmente, esse amor cresceu. Dégel era verdadeiramente um príncipe, mas não alimentava esperanças. Se o mundo das batalhas era como no mangá, não havia espaço para paixões. Talvez esse lado só aparecesse mesmo no "mundo mágico" criado por Kurumada e Shiori.

- "Nem tudo é perfeição." – pensou.

Percebendo que havia mais alguém na sala, Dégel ergueu a cabeça.

- Oi Anne. – sorriu.

- Desculpe se atrapalhei.

- Você nunca atrapalha. – disse tirando os óculos. – precisa de ajuda?

- Não. Pode continuar a ler. Vou tentar não fazer barulho.

- Tudo bem.

A menina começou a varrer e o aquariano voltou a leitura, contudo vez ou outra a fitava.

- "Como seria viver no mundo dela?" – pensou. Tivera varias conversas com ela sobre o futuro e outros assuntos. Realmente ela era uma pessoa interessante e boa de conversa. Tinha idéias próprias e boas observações sobre vários assuntos. – "muito melhor que o Kárdia."

Fechou o livro passando a observá-la, já não usava aquelas roupas de homem e sim um leve vestido de algodão. Os cabelos estavam meio presos por uma fita, nos pés uma sandália.

Anne executava o serviço, mas sentindo-se observada fitou o aquariano. Ficou vermelha ao perceber que ele a olhava. O aquariano sorriu voltando a ler.

Havia completado um mês que estava vivendo no santuário. Parecia que ela nascera naquela época tamanha adaptação, entretanto tinha horas que sentia falta de sua vida no Brasil, dos pais e dos amigos. Quando se sentia assim, gostava de se sentar atrás da estatua de Atena, de onde tinha uma esplêndida vista.

- Sente falta de sua casa.

Uma voz a "acordou."

- Um pouco. – sorriu para o dono dela.

- Posso me sentar?

- Claro.

Ela arredou para que o cavaleiro sentasse.

- Fez um mês que te encontrei nesse lugar. – disse.

- Passou depressa. – voltou a olhar a paisagem.

- Se pudesse voltar, você voltaria?

_A thousand years, a thousand more_

Mil anos, e mais mil

_A thousand times a million doors to eternity_

Mil vezes um milhão de portas pra eternidade

_I may have lived a thousand lives, a thousand times_

Eu posso ter vivido mil vidas, mil vezes

_An endless turning stairway climbs_

Uma subida interminável numa escada espiral

_To a tower of souls_

Para uma torre de almas

_If it takes another thousand years, a thousand wars,_

Se levar mais mil anos, mil guerras,

_The towers rise to numberless floors in space_

As torres se erguessem a inúmeros andares no espaço

_I could shed another million tears, a million breaths,_

Eu poderia derramar mais um milhão de lágrimas, um milhão de suspiros,

_A million names but only one truth to face_

Um milhão de nomes mas só uma verdade para encarar

Anne o fitou, ficou surpresa com a pergunta.

- Eu não sei Dégel...

- Seria... – olhou para céu azul. – muito egoísmo meu, mas não queria que você voltasse... eu sentiria muito a sua falta.

- Iria me esquecer facilmente Dégel. – sorriu. - eu seria apenas mais uma pessoa a passar por sua vida.

- E se eu disesse que não? – a fitou. – e se eu disesse que você passou a ser muito importante para mim e que todos os dias tenho medo de perder você.

- Dégel...

_A million roads, a million fears_

Um milhão de estradas, um milhão de medos

_A million suns, ten million years of uncertainty_

Um milhão de sóis, dez milhões de anos de incerteza

_I could speak a million lies, a million songs,_

Eu poderia dizer um milhão de mentiras, um milhão de canções

_A million rights, a million wrongs in this balance of time_

Um milhão de acertos, um milhão de erros nesse balanço do tempo

_But if there was a single truth, a single light_

Mas se houvesse uma única verdade, uma única luz

_A single thought, a singular touch of grace_

Um único pensamento, um toque único de graça

_Then following this single point, this single flame,_

Então seguindo esse único ponto, essa única chama

_This single haunted memory of your face_  
>Essa única memória que me persegue, do seu rosto <p>

- Eu não quero que vá embora Anne, quero você sempre perto de mim.  
>Sem dá-la chance de resposta, Dégel a beijou. Anne estremeceu ao ser tocada por aquelas mãos frias, mas os lábios dele eram quentes e convidativos. Por um momento pensou que tudo aquilo era um sonho e que a qualquer momento acordaria, mas o aprofundamento do beijo dissipou qualquer duvida. Aquilo era real.<p>

_I still love you_

Eu ainda te amo

_I still want you_

Eu ainda te quero

_A thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves_

Mil vezes os mistérios se desdobram

_Like galaxies in my head_

Como galáxias na minha cabeça

Muitos dias se passaram desde então e o relacionamento entre os dois aprofundava cada vez mais. Faziam planos e a simples lembrança que ela poderia voltar ao futuro, era algo distante.

Nos momentos que ficavam a sós, iam para o templo de Coroa do Sol. Lá poderiam dar vazão a todo amor sem serem vistos.  
>Sentaram perto do penhasco, onde viam as ondas arrebentarem nas pedras.<p>

- Anne.

- Sim? – continuou deitada no colo dele.

- Se acontecer de você voltar para o futuro...

- Eu não vou voltar Dégel. – disse convicta.

- Me escute, - segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos. – se você voltar, vai me esperar?

- Esperar?

- Acredito que as almas reencarnam. Talvez eu volte na sua Era, pode me esperar?

Ela sorriu e delicadamente beijou os lábios dele.

- Pode levar mil anos, sempre esperarei por você. É uma promessa.

- Nós vamos nos encontrar. Eu prometo.

Ainda ficaram mais algum tempo no templo ate por volta da hora do almoço.

- É melhor irmos. – o cavaleiro levantou. – tem treino agora tarde e sabe como Shion gosta de pontualidade. Ate parece que ele é o mestre.

- Eu sei como é. – riu da observação.

- Vamos?

Ele lhe estendeu a mão, Anne a segurou forte.

- Eu te amo Dégel. Não se esqueça disso.

- Eu também.

_I may be numberless, I may be innocent_

Eu posso ser incontável, posso ser inocente

_I may know many things, I may be ignorant_

Posso saber muitas coisas, posso ser ignorante

_Or I could ride with kings and conquer many lands_

Ou poderia cavalgar com reis e conquistar muitas terras

_Or win this world at cards and let it slip my hands_

Ou ganhar esse mundo com cartas e deixá-lo escapar das minhas mãos

_I could be cannon food, destroyed a thousand times_

Eu poderia ser devorado por cães, destruído mil vezes

_Reborn as fortune's child to judge another's crimes_

Renascer como criança afortunada, pra julgar os crimes alheios

_Or wear this pilgrim's cloak, or be a common thief_

Ou usar esse manto de peregrino, ou ser um ladrão comum

_I've kept this single faith, I have but one belief_  
>Mantenho essa única fé, eu tenho ainda uma crença <p>

Tomaram rumo do templo que não passava de ruínas. Para chegar ate aquele local tinham que passar por baixo de algumas colunas. Dégel foi primeiro e saindo do outro lado esperava por Anne. A brasileira agachou e entrou.

Via do outro lado uma luz brilhante que julgou ser o sol, alcançou a saída, saindo do outro lado. Limpou as pernas da poeira.

- Dégel, vou ter que trocar de roupa e...

Ergueu o olhar, assustando. A imagem que tinha a frente era de uma grande cidade.

- Dégel?

Olhou para os lados a procura do cavaleiro, ficou temerosa ao ver atrás dela uma grande estátua de mármore.

- A estátua de Atena... – murmurou.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Ao escutar olhou rapidamente, pois pensou ser Dégel, mas...

- Como chegou ate aqui?

Um rapaz aproximou, seus cabelos eram longos e azuis escuros. O olhar também era azul de uma frieza que parecia congelar.

- Ka-mus...?

O rapaz arqueou a sobrancelha bifurcada.

- Eu te conheço?

Os olhos de Anne encheram de água e foi de joelhos ao chão.

- Dégel...

- Você está bem? – o homem agachou diante dela.

- Você é o Kamus cavaleiro de Aquário?

- Como sabe disso? – indagou assustado. – afinal de contas como entrou aqui? O santuário é oculto as pessoas comuns.

- Eu sei... – murmurou. Estava de volta ao seu tempo e nem ao menos teve chance de se despedir dele. Ou será que tudo não passou de um sonho?

- Como sabe da minha existência?

Depois da decepção de voltar ao seu tempo Anne se deu conta. Estava falando com Kamus, que também era um personagem de anime. Então o santuário era real? Dégel também era real?

- Pode me levar ate Atena? – pediu. Na qualidade de deusa ela poderia explicar o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu... – estava em duvida. Aquela menina poderia ser uma inimiga, mas... algo dentro de si dizia que não. Não sabia o porquê, mas estava feliz por ver aquela garota. – venha.

Kamus a conduziu ate o interior do templo, pediu para que ela esperasse numa sala, enquanto chamava por Atena. Cinco minutos depois ele, a deusa e Shion entravam. O grande mestre arregalou os olhos quando a viu.

- Anne?

- Shion... – sorriu, então tudo for a real. Se o cavaleiro lembrava dela...

- Por onde andou? – aproximou dando-lhe um abraço. – te procuramos por todos os lugares, o Dégel...

- Estava em Coroa do Sol e quando passei por debaixo de algumas colunas parei aqui. E Dégel? O que aconteceu com ele?

- Creio que já sabe...

Abaixou o rosto, tinha lido sobre a morte do cavaleiro. Kamus a fitava, não entendia o por que mas tinha a sensação de conhecê-la.

- Então seu nome é Anne.

A voz de Atena quebrou o silêncio. A brasileira a fitou, o que as pessoas diriam se ela falasse que conhecera Atena, mas havia algo errado... no anime a deusa tinha treze anos, entretanto diante dela via uma jovem de uns vinte anos. Olhou para Kamus, ele parecia ter mais de vinte e cinco anos.

- Você faz parte do grupo de pessoas que assistiram e leram sobre a obra de Kurumada não é?

- Eu pensei que tudo era fantasia, mas...

- Sente-se. – a deusa indicou uma cadeira. – não é uma obra de ficção, tudo que o autor contou é verídico.

- Mas como? Desculpe Atena, mas não estou entendendo nada.

- Mitsumada Kido realmente existiu e como na história ele me adotou. Daí por diante você já sabe.

- Sim...

- A guerra de Hades terminou sete anos atrás e desde então assumi meu lugar na empresa. – deu uma pausa. – esse santuário é oculto a pessoas normais, mas às vezes algumas pessoas conseguem entrar aqui. Tentamos levá-las de volta ao mundo "normal" e na maioria dos casos essas pessoas esquecem que visitaram um templo em Atenas. Dois anos depois da guerra santa uma pessoa entrou e não foi fácil enganá-la. – sorriu.

- Kurumada.

- Ele soube de tudo e pediu em troca do silêncio que "criasse" uma história sobre os cavaleiros de Atena.

- Eu nunca imaginaria isso... – disse pasma. – então todo esse tempo era tudo verdade?

- Sim. Eu acabei concordando desde que ele trocasse alguns nomes. O nome verdadeiro do meu avô é Takeshi Harada e o meu é Saori Harada. A fundação não se chama Graad e sim Omron Corporation. Os demais nomes foram mantidos e alguns personagens inventados. No mais tudo que foi escrito foi como aconteceu.

- Inacreditável... e a história ocorrida em 1743?

- Kurumada me consultou antes de publicá-la.

- Vocês fazem idéia de quantos fãs tem? – exclamou.- meu Deus... – a cabeça trabalhava rapidamente. – se a Krika souber que o Saga existe ela enfarta!

- Quem? – indagou Shion.

- Uma amiga minha, ela ama o Saga. Mas isso não vem ao caso, eu nunca imaginei que vocês existiam... na luta contra Poseidon, as cidades...

- Kurumada exagerou um pouquinho... – sorriu sem jeito. - mas se Poseidon tivesse ganhado o mundo seria assolado por grandes inundações.

- E o eclipse do sol?

- Hades tem o poder de deixar a terra na escuridão.

- E quanto a mim? Como fui parar no passado?

- Desde que você sumiu, - disse Shion. – Dégel e eu começamos a investigar, mas foi a poucos dias que descobrir que às vezes, por conta do cosmo de Atena, abre-se alguns fendas no tempo.

- Essa região é bem propícia a isso. – disse Atena.

- Então foi isso que me levou ao passado.

- Certamente.

- Isso tudo é fantástico... os cavaleiros de Atena existem... – sorriu. – pode ficar sossegada Atena, não direi a ninguém, eu juro.

- Sei que tem as melhores intenções Anne, mas não posso deixá-la ir sabendo disso.

- Vai apagar as minhas memórias? Eu vou esquecer o Dégel?

- Eu sinto muito...

- Não isso não. Atena por favor, eu juro que não contarei a ninguém, mas não tire as lembranças de Dégel de mim, por favor.

Kamus a olhava compadecido.

- Só há um jeito Anne, se você permanecer aqui para sempre.

- Como?

- Se não voltar ao mundo "normal" poderá conservar as lembranças, caso contrário...

A brasileira recuou, nunca mais iria ver os pais, irmãos e amigos. Era uma difícil decisão.

- Posso pensar...?

- Claro. – a deusa sorriu. – se quiser pode andar por aí.

Concordou saindo sob os olhares atentos de Shion e Kamus.

- Sei como ela se sente. – disse o ariano. – ela e Dégel tornaram-se muito próximos. Depois que ela partiu, ele sempre falava nela.

Atena fitou o aquariano.

- Kamus cuide dela. Ela vai precisar de você.

- De mim?

- Vá. – disse simplesmente.

Saiu. Atena respirou fundo. Não queria que a situação chegasse naquele ponto, mas não poderia arriscar. Acompanhava o resultado da série e via os inúmeros fãs ao redor do mundo, se esta história se espalhasse traria problemas a todos. Havia dado uma difícil decisão a Anne, e ela teria que escolher e por ser tão difícil não contou a ela que Dégel... estava mais perto do que pensava.

O cavaleiro de Aquário começou a procurá-la, sentia-se estranho, com certo saudosismo no coração. Alem do mais a aparição dela... Desde o fim da guerra, Atena permitia que seus cavaleiros fossem ao mundo "exterior", mas não permitia um contato mais intimo. Por isso com exceção de Aioria e Shura que estavam com Marin e Shina os demais levavam uma vida solitária.

A garota voltava para perto da estátua. Não sabia que caminho a seguir. Poderia voltar para casa e a convivência com os amigos, contudo esqueceria que conhecera Dégel e os outros ou ficaria reclusa naquele lugar para sempre. Sem poder dá noticias aos seus pais.

Qual caminho seguir?

Andava distraída que nem notou que uma pessoa caminhava em direção oposta. A pessoa também parecia distraída tanto que os dois trombaram.

- Desculpe. – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- A culpa foi minha. – Anne ergueu o rosto, ficando surpresa. – Sa-ga?

- Você me conhece? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Um pouco... – modorrou. – "É igualzinho no anime... e como é bonito." – pensou.

- Você é...?

- A nova empregada da Atena.

Antes que olhasse para trás, Anne sentiu uma mão fria em seu braço.

- Kamus...?

- Não sabia que Atena está contratando pessoas de fora. – deu nos ombros. – de qualquer forma é prazer em conhecê-la. Saga.

- Anne... – olhava admirada para aquele homem, o que deixou certo aquariano ressabiado.

- Vem Anne.

Sem cerimônias Kamus a puxou, a certa distância...

- Saga! – gritou, o que fez com o geminiano parasse e olhasse para trás. – a Krika te ama!

O geminiano ficou sem entender.

- Vem logo. – Kamus a puxou.

- Ai. Não precisa puxar.

- Por que disse aquilo? – indagou irritado, não entendia porque teve ciúmes.

- Porque é a verdade. Ele tem namorada?

- Por quê?

- Só para saber. – sorriu marota.

- Não. Alias ninguém tem. Somente Aioria e Shura é que tem.

- Marin e Shina?

- É... – a olhou assustado. – como sabe disso? – caiu em si. – sabendo...

- E por que não tem? É por causa de uma guerra?

- Também, além do mais não podemos ter contato com pessoas de fora. Pelos motivos que você já sabe.

- Entendo. Ei, não precisa me puxar mais.

Kamus a soltou.

- E então o que decidiu?

- Eu não sei... – disse entristecida. – quero voltar a ver minha família, mas não quero esquecer o Dégel... nós...

- Vai valer a pena você ficar aqui sem ele? Só por causa das lembranças?

- Acha isso insignificante?

- A ponto de deixar uma vida para trás sim.

Ficou calada.

- Talvez tenha razão... não há sentido permanecer aqui sem ele. Acho que vou voltar para o Brasil.

Kamus recuou, algo dentro dele dizia para ela não ir.

- Essa sua amiga... ela gosta mesmo do Saga?

- Do mesmo jeito que eu gosto do Dégel. Mas pelo menos eu o conheci.

- Eu... – não sabia como perguntar. – tenho alguém que gosta de mim? – ficou rubro.

- Tem... – abriu a boca para fechar. Só então se dera conta. Antes de se "apaixonar" pelo "Dégel" era louca pelo "Kamus." E agora ele estava diante dela...

- Quem?

- Outra amiga minha. – disse evasiva. Não poderia falar que era ela, pois percebeu que o que sentia pelo aquariano do passado era mais forte. – Kamus vou dizer minha decisão a Atena. Vou voltar para o Brasil.

- Tem certeza? – indagou um pouco triste.

- Tenho. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo. – o abraçou e seu coração se agitou. – a imagem que Kurumada passou de você é que era uma pessoa fria. Vejo que ele se enganou. Um pouco nariz em pé, mas não frio.

Mal escutou o que ela disse, o coração agitou-se ao tê-la nos braços. Não entendia o que era aquele sentimento que sentia por aquela garota. Só sabia que não queria que ela fosse embora.

Acompanhada pelo cavaleiro, Anne voltou ao templo. Encontrou com a deusa, Shion e Saga.

- Atena, tomei minha decisão.

- Tem certeza?

- Acho que sim. – disse não muito convicta. – posso fazer um pedido?

- Claro.

- Sei que vou esquecer, mas... – olhou para Kamus. – posso vê-lo com a armadura?

O aquariano estranhou o pedido.

- Kamus, por favor. – pediu a deusa.

Continuava a achar estranho, mas atendeu. Segundos depois estava vestido com a armadura de Aquário. Anne o fitou, realmente ele ficava lindo com a armadura, assim como seu Dégel ficava. Aproximou tocando levemente a face do cavaleiro.

- Não queria esquecer o seu rosto...

Retirou a mão virando-se para Atena.

- Vou voltar para o meu país. Entendo sua atitude em querer preservar esse local. Aqui seria invadido por mulheres loucas. – riu olhando para Saga. – principalmente atrás dele.

- Fico feliz que compreenda.

- Foi um grande prazer conhecê-los. Saiba que serei eternamente fã de vocês e obrigada por defender o mundo.

- É uma honra. Siga ate a estátua, quando passar por ela vai voltar para o Pathernon e não se lembrará de nada. Como não passou muito tempo de sua ida ao passado ate agora, por causa na distorção das realidades, não deram falta pela sua presença.

- Obrigada e adeus.

Deu as costas saindo. Apesar da imparcialidade do rosto, Kamus estava desesperado. Não queria que ela fosse embora. Não queria perdê-la de novo...

Shion a olhava compadecido, durante sua passagem pelo passado apegara-se a ela. Infelizmente para o bem do santuário, não poderia se lembrar de Dégel. Talvez com sorte, ela encontrasse-o reencarnado em algum lugar.

Fechou a porta atrás de si. Encostou a cabeça na madeira fechando os olhos. Por que aquilo teve que acontecer? Por que conhecera Dégel? Por que tudo não poderia ter continuado como fantasia?

- Por que o mundo real é assim. – murmurou.

Deu um longo suspiro voltando a caminhar. Dentro do templo Kamus olhava para a porta.

- Anne...

Atena o fitou. Apesar dos anos que se passaram e uma nova faceta de sua personalidade, parecia que ele conservava o sentimento pela brasileira. Pensava se era justo deixá-los separados. O mundo estava em paz, com Poseidon e Hades adormecidos. Voltou a atenção para Saga e para Shion, era justo depois de tantos sacrifícios deixá-los em desfrutar o mundo "exterior"? Nasceram naquele mundo e foram tirados dele por causa de suas obrigações.

Correra um grande risco ao deixar seu conterrâneo publicar aquelas histórias, mas...

- Kamus.

- Sim Atena.

- Você quer que ela fique?

Ficou surpreso com a pergunta.

- Atena eu... não sei explicar ao certo, mas...

- Sente algo por ela. – sorriu.

- Sim... como sabe?

- Vá buscá-la. – disse simplesmente.

Ele não entendeu e nem queria, rapidamente correu atrás dela.

- Atena? – Shion a fitou.

- Não seria justo ele perdê-la pela segunda vez.

- Segunda vez...? – estranhou. – não me diga que ele...

- Sim. – o fitou. – Dégel.

O ariano sorriu.

Anne estava parada em frente a estatua, mais alguns passos e tudo acabaria.

- "Adeus Dégel..."

Deu um passo, mas teve o corpo retido. Sentiu algo frio nas costas, olhou para sua cintura envolvida por braços dourados.

- Por favor, fique. – a voz saiu baixa e fria.

- Kamus...

- Eu ainda te amo.

A garota assustou-se e com a expressão em duvida o fitou.

- Não sei te explicar, mas algo dentro de mim... e seu rosto...ele não sai da minha mente.

Estava com receio, será que... que Kamus no fundo era...

- Fique. – pediu num sussurro.

O aquariano aproximou-se tocando os lábios dela. Imediatamente Anne lembrou-se do beijo que recebera de Dégel, era exatamente o mesmo, aquilo só poderia significar...

- "Ele voltou..."

_I still love you_

Eu ainda te amo

_I still want you_

Eu ainda te quero

_A thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves_

Mil vezes esses mistérios se desdobram

_Like galaxies in my head_

Como galáxias na minha cabeça

_On and on the mysteries unwind themselves_

De novo e de novo esses mistérios se desvendam

_Eternities still unsaid_

Eternidades ainda não ditas

_'Til you love me_

Até que você me ame

Anne voltou ao Brasil, contou aos pais que arrumara um emprego na Grécia e que por causa disso as visitas tornariam bastante escassas, mas que enviaria cartas. A principio os pais não concordaram, entretanto acabaram por aceitar. Anne voltou para o santuário instalando-se na décima primeira casa.

Atena tornou mais freqüente as visitas dos cavaleiros ao mundo "exterior", claro tomando o maximo de cuidado para que ambos fossem preservados.

Estátua de Atena, uma tarde de verão...

- Não sei por que gosta de ficar aqui, ainda mais nesse calor.

- Nasci no Brasil esqueceu? Estou acostumada. Alem do mais tenho esse lugar no meu coração.

- Por quê?

- Por que foi aqui que tudo começou. Foi aqui que te vi pela primeira vez.

- Usava uma roupa pouco comum. Não se usam aquele tipo de sandália desde o século XVIII.

Anne sorriu. Não era dessa passagem que falava e sim há mais de duzentos anos. Mesmo sabendo que Kamus era Dégel, não revelou esse fato a ele, não era necessário, pois o principal ele trazia consigo.

- O que foi?

- Nada. – continuava sorrindo. – só lembrava de fatos passados.

- Pois vamos falar de fatos futuros. – o aquariano a abraçou.

- Sim... o nosso futuro.

_Fim..._

**Margot, desculpe o atraso, espero que tenha gostado da fic. A parte do Saga, eu não resistir e tive que escrever (certamente eu iria enfartar se ele existisse).**

**Música: Thousand Years – Sting**

**Omron Corporation – uma famosa empresa japonesa**

**Krika Haruno**

**30/01/2012  
><strong>


End file.
